Panoramic videos may provide a wide view of a scene. For example, spherical videos may provide a complete view of a scene. It may hard for a person to recognize visuals captured in panoramic videos because visuals are transformed with a projection. For example, a person viewing a spherical video with equirectangular projection may have a hard time understanding the content/context of a scene captured in the spherical video or may have a hard time locating interesting moments within the spherical video.